Held Hostage
by Saho07
Summary: It was a perfectly normal night for Shizuo, or it was until Izaya got his hands on him. Then his world shifted, changing into one of both pain, and pleasure. WARNING! YAOI! (BOY X BOY)
1. Chapter 1

Shizuo was walking home late at night when he spotted Izaya on a street corner. Their eyes met for an instant, then the chase began. Izaya ran for about a block then ducked inside an abandoned wear house. Shizuo blindly followed him. The wear house was pitch black except for one streak of light. Shizuo noticed something shining in the light. He walked over and, in silver paint, read the word stupid. Shizuo realized it was a trap, but he was to late. Izaya suddenly appeared and slapped a handcuff to each of Shizuo's wrists. Shizuo kicked out at Izaya, but he darted off into the darkness again. Shizuo struggled agents the chains, but they wouldn't break. Izaya stepped into the light once more. This time, he chained Shizuo's legs. Shizuo tried to struggle, but he still couldn't break his bonds. Izaya laughed.

"I told you Shizuo. Stupid."

Shizuo sneered at Izaya.

"Izaya! You little punk! What the hell are these?"

"They're called chains. They're made from a very special kind of metal. One that you can't break."

Izaya pulled a remote out of his pocket and hit a button. The spot light remained on, but the rest of the room lit up red. Shizuo could see knives, whips, chains, and leather straps scattered about the room. He smirked at Izaya.

"I don't know what info you'll be torturing me for, but I do know I wont be talkin'."

Izaya turned to him and laughed.

"Who said I was looking for information?"

Shizuo looked at Izaya puzzled. Izaya walked over and removed Shizuo's sunglasses. Setting them on the table, Izaya moved lower, undoing Shizuo's tie and first few buttons. Shizuo tried to draw back but didn't get very far.

"What the Hell are you doing?!"

Izaya continued to undo Shizuo's shirt.

"I want to see that beautiful body of yours.

Izaya undid the last button. Shizuo's shirt fell open perfectly, revealing his tight, firm abs. Izaya ran his hands up and down Shizuo's chest. Tracing every muscle. Slowly, Izaya moved, sliding his hands around to Shizuo's back and slipped them under Shizuo's pants. He squeezed Shizuo's firm ass and slipped his other hand down the front. Shizuo's body began to tremble.

"S-Stop! Agh!"

Izaya slipped his fingers in, gently rubbed and stroked Shizuo's most sensitive places. Shizuo's knees grew weak from the pleasure, forcing him to fall. The chains however, only let him reach a kneeling position. Izaya continued to stroke his front, as he whispered into Shizuo's ear.

"Come on Shizuo. I thought you'd be a lot stronger than this."

Shizuo groaned, his jaw clenched.

"Shut up you stupid-agh!"

Izaya pulled his hands out of Shizuo's pants and undid his own shirt. His skin was white and smooth like fresh cream. Despite Shizuo's best efforts, he couldn't help but want to feel it. Izaya smiled as he leaned in and took off Shizuo's pants. Shizuo fought, but he didn't get very far. Izaya gripped Shizuo by the throat and, pressing a button to loosened the chains, slammed Shizuo to the ground. He quickly retightened the chains, leaving Shizuo lying almost completely naked on the cold cement floor. Izaya undid his jeans and slid them off. He laid on top of Shizuo, straddling his waist. Shizuo tried to push him off, but Izaya leaned in and kissed him. Their tongues intertwining, causing Shizuo to moan in spite of himself. Izaya pulled back laughing.

"I knew you'd enjoy it Shizuo. You shouldn't deny it. Pleasure should never be denied. You are only human after all."

Shizuo cursed himself and tried to break the chains again, but was cut short by Izaya, who had thrusted down onto him. Izaya gripped him tightly and Shizuo couldn't help but fall into rhythm. Izaya gripped Shizuo's shoulders, pulling him in deeper. Shizuo's wrists, already rubbed raw, began to bleed from the abuse. The blood trickled down his arms and stained his shirt. Izaya leaned in and kissed Shizuo again. It was a deep passionate kiss that left them both breathless. Izaya hit a button and it released Shizuo's bonds. Shizuo knew he should beat Izaya to a bloody mass, but he couldn't just yet. His body took over as he rolled Izaya onto his back. He slammed hard into him, causing Izaya to cry out in both pain and pleasure. Shizuo lifted Izaya's hips up and pushed in deeper and deeper. Izaya griped Shizuo's shoulders.

"Agh! Shizuo! Not so rough!"

Shizuo couldn't hear him. His mind was lost in a sea of ecstasy. He thrusted hard one last time and then collapsed on top of Izaya. They laid there, breathing heavily for a moment, then Izaya rolled Shizuo over and chained him down again. Izaya straddled Shizuo's waist and smiled own at him.

"I will say this Shizuo. You don't disappoint."

Izaya got up and pulled on his clothes. He walked over the table, grabbed a blanket, and draped it over Shizuo. He stood and stared down at him. Shizuo could barely keep his eyes open. Sleep would soon over power him, but his face still held some of the sweet passion from moments before. Izaya smiled.

"When I come back, after you've rested, I think we'll go even longer and harder. Who knows, maybe I will have you trained by morning."

With that, Izaya strolled over to the door and out into the night. Leaving Shizuo to sleep on the dirty wear house floor. His last thoughts were of rage and a slight hint of excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo awoke to the sound of metal scraping across the ground. He looked around dazed and confused, until the memories of the previous night came back to him in a mind numbing crash. Izaya held him prisoner and had done unspeakable things to him.

_Things you had enjoyed, and even engaged in._

The voice whispered quietly through his mind. He knew there was truth in it, but he refused to listen. Shizuo rolled over and pulled himself up into a sitting position. The chains had been loosened, allowing him room, but only a little. Izaya, who had by now noticed that Shizuo was awake, turned from the chain he had been wrapping to give him a great big grin.

"Good evening Shizu-chan! You've been asleep all day. I didn't think you were ever gonna wake up."

Shizuo sneered at Izaya. He had been bound, violated, and left with out cigarettes for over a day. And he was in no mood for games.

"What do you want Izaya?"

Izaya stared at Shizuo, confusion sweeping his face.

"Don't you remember Shizu-chan? I told you last night. I don't want anything, just a bit of fun."

Izaya smiled wickedly at Shizuo. His eyes burning with passion and evil intent.

"And, I dare say my dare Shizu-chan, you don't disappoint."

Izaya's eyes traced Shizuo's body hungrily. Despite his best efforts, Shizuo could feel himself getting excited. He looked away from Izaya, trying to ignore it, when he noticed something odd. He wasn't wearing his clothes. Instead, he was wearing a tight pair of leather pants, and that was all. No shirt, no shoes, and from the feel of things, no boxers either. Shizuo's body shook with rage.

"Izaya! What the hell have you done with my clothes!?"

Izaya rolled his eyes, then walked over to the table, which was littered with weapons.

"Relax Shizu-chan. You'll get them back,"

Izaya picked up a knife, small in size, but razor sharp.

"After I've broken you that is."

Izaya walked over t Shizuo, using the remote to tighten the chains as he went, forcing Shizuo to stand. Izaya pressed the blade to Shizuo's neck, and looked him in the eyes.

"As much as I've enjoyed our little fights Shizu-chan, I've lately found myself wanting something else from you."

Izaya trailed the blade down slowly, pausing just above Shizuo's heart.

"I only just figured it out my self, but I do believe it is an achievable goal. You see, I want you Shizu-chan. I want you to respond, crave, and satisfy only me."

Izaya ran the blade over Shizuo's bare nipple, gently toying him with the cold metal. Shizuo bit his lip, trying to silence the ever growing moan melting in his throat.

"You already respond to me, but we still have a lot of work to do before your ready t become my pet."

Izaya slid the blade down, tracing Shizuo's abs. Shizuo's heart began to race as Izaya ran his knife across the hard buldge already forming between Shizuo's legs.

"These leather pants really do suit you Shizu-chan. They shape everything perfectly."

Izaya pressed the blade down harder, forcing a low man from Shizuo. Izaya chuckled lightly.

"I see your ready for training. Be a good boy Shizu-chan and ask me to suck you.:

Shizuo's face turned bright red.

"Why in the hell would I ask you to do that?!"

"Because Shizu-chan,"

Izaya leaned in and playfully bit Shizuo's hard organ. Shizuo clenched his jaw, trying to hold back the cries rising from with in him.

"That's what good pets do. So, what do you say Shizu-chan?"

"I say you can go to hell, and while your there you can-Agh!"

Shizuo twitched in pain as Izaya ran his blade across the inner, most tender part of Shizuo's thigh. Izaya clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"That is no way to talk to your master Shizu-chan. I tried it the easy way, not I'll just have to punish you."

Izaya walked over to the table and ran his fingers lovingly across his instruments of pain. Shizuo cursed at him repeatedly, calling him horrible names. Izaya picked up an object from the table and walked over to Shizuo. Leaning in, he strapped a gag ball in Shizuo's mouth, cutting off one of his particularly foul names

"There that's much better."

Izaya walked back over to the table and picked up another knife. It was duller than the last, meant to cause more pain, and wouldn't leave scars. Izaya walked over and stood in front of Shizuo. He was furious. His face red as an apple, and his muscles shook uncontrollably. Izaya smiled. He loved Shizuo's rage. He just had to train Shizuo to use it in the appropriate manner. Leaning in, Izaya ran the blade across Shizuo's arm. Shizuo gasped agents his gag. Izaya moved lower until the blade rested just above Shizuo's hard groin. Izaya slid the blade slowly from left to right. This time, Shizuo screamed. Though it was muffled, Izaya still got a deep satisfaction from hearing the sound. Pulling the blade back, Izaya wiped the blood from the cold metal. Shizuo breathed heavily as beads of sweat ran down his face. Izaya took a bottle of clear liquid from his pocket and dipped the blade inside. Shizuo looked at the bottle, his face showing slight signs of worry.

"Don't worry Shizu-chan. This Drug wont kill you or make you pass out. In fact, it does the opposite. "

Izaya sliced into Shizuo's flesh again, this time just above the heart.

"Normally you supposed to inject it with a needle, but I find this way much more gratifying. Don't you agree Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo cried out as Izaya ran the blade down the length of his side. Izaya laughed, pressing the blade deep into Shizuo's chest one last time, before walking back over to the table. Shizuo panted quietly. His muscles twitched and ached from the abuse and he could feel the deep ones still oozing blood. Shizuo's thoughts ran a muck. He had to get free. He imagined killing Izaya. Slowly crushing each bone piece by piece, until he was no more than a broken and bloody mass. Then it hit him. His heart beat wildly, his blood burned like fire, and his groin throbbed painfully. Shizuo clenched his jaw, groaning from such sudden and intense pain. Izaya strut over and looked at Shizuo playfully.

"What's wrong Shizu-chan? Are you in pain? Oh, I get it, the drug just kicked in didn't it.?"

Izaya laughed and ran his hand down Shizuo's side, softly caressing his skin. Shizuo shuddered violently. His groin throbbed harder, beginning to be touched. Izaya let his hand slide, coming to a rest on Shizuo's hip. Bringing his other hand up, Izaya stroked Shizuo's ever growing erection. Shizuo cried out as a wave of pleasure rocked his body. His vision blurred as his head swam with ecstasy. Izaya moved, trailing his hand down and around to Shizuo's firm ass. He gripped it tightly pushing it hard into his hand. Shizuo threw his head back and closed his eyes. His whole body felt like it was on fire. Every touch, every tease, all heightened to the max, pushing him to the brink of insanity. Izaya laughed quietly.

"So Shizu-chan? Are you ready to say it now?"

Shizuo nodded his head franticly. He couldn't bear it much longer, he needed release and he needed it now. Izaya unhooked the gag and returned it to the table.

"Come on Shizu-chan, let's hear you say it."

Shizuo bit his lip, casting his gaze to the floor.

"I want you to suck me."

Izaya took Shizuo's face in his hand, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"That sounded more like a command than a request."

Shizuo scoffed. He hated giving in, but he didn't have much of a choice.

"Please Izaya, I want you to suck me."

Izaya smiled. His crimson eyes filled with satisfaction as he looked Shizuo over. Breaking him would be easier that he thought.

"Okay Shizu-chan. Because my pet asked nicely, I'll reward him with a treat."

"I am not you-Agh!"

Izaya slid Shizuo's pants down, letting the leather stroke his hard organ. Shizuo's head swam from the sensation. Izaya knelt down and wrapped his lips around him. Shizuo's groin throbbed, making him moan and cry out in pleasure as Izaya licked and sucked his most sensitive places. Izaya could feel Shizuo's climax coming. He released his grip just as an orgasm ripped it's way through Shizuo's body. Izaya chuckled softly leaning in to whisper into Shizuo's ear.

"That was quick. I didn't know you wanted it that badly my little Shizu-chan."

Shizuo's eyelids dropped, exhaustion threatening to take him. Izaya hit a button and the chains loosened. Izaya caught Shizuo as he stumbled and helped lower him to the floor. Izaya covered Shizuo with a blanket then, sitting down, laid Shizuo's head in his lap. He stroked Shizuo's hair and softly hummed a lullaby. Shizuo's eyelids closed and his body relaxed. He fell asleep cradled by his enemy, his captor, and, now, his master.


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya looked down at the blond haired brute and smiled. He was strong, tall, and very large below the belt. Everything Izaya craved in a man, but there was one problem. Shizuo hated him. Izaya sighed and walked toward the table he had brought in moments before. Izaya lifted the lid of the pot and took a deep breath. The soup smelled wonderful, and complemented the scones perfectly. The sound of chains broke the silence of the room. Izaya turned his head as Shizuo began sitting up. His chest was bare, except for the few cuts Izaya had given him the previous day, and was wearing the soft sweatpants Izaya had slipped on him while he was sleeping. Shizuo rubbed his eyes and looked around. His eyes hardened as their eyes met. Izaya felt a pain in his chest, but he did not let it reach his eyes.

"Good morning Shizu-chan! Did you sleep well?"

"As well as anyone would on a God damn cold cement floor."

"Well, maybe a bed is in order."

Shizuo looked at Izaya, unsure of what to make of that. Izaya stirred the soup in the pot, letting the aromas waft through through the air. Shizuo caught the smell, his stomach growling in response. Izaya poured the orange looking liquid in the bowl, and walked over toward Shizuo.

"Are you hungry Shizu-chan? Would you like a bite?"

Shizuo looked at the bowl skeptically, hunger dancing in his eyes. Izaya lifted the spoon and held it out to him. Shizuo leaned in and opened his mouth slowly. The liquid ran down his throat, heat flooded through him as it chased away the cold. Shizuo reached out and took the bowl gingerly in his hands. Izaya smiled and walked back over to the table. Grabbing a plate of rolls, and the first aid kit, Izaya walked back over to Shizuo. He looked at Izaya again, unsure what to make of the sudden mood swing, but decided to shrug it of. Izaya set the rolls down for Shizuo and began attending the brute's wounds.

"Hey, tell me something Izaya. Why are you being so nice? And why are you patching my wounds? Aren't you just gonna make more?"

Izaya continued wrapping the bandage around Shizuo's side.

"You haven't eaten for two days. I figured the least I could do was give you something to keep up your strength. And as for you wounds, I may make more, but I'm not going to let you bleed out and die. It would ruin my plains."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. He never understood Izaya before, why should he now. Shizuo lifted the bowl to his lips and was gulping down the remaining liquid, when he felt himself falling backward. His back hit the cold cement floor, knocking the air from his lungs. Shizuo opened his eyes and looked up. Izaya was sitting on him, his waist to be exact, and was smiling down at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

Izaya leaned in, slipping his tongue into Shizuo's open mouth.. Shizuo's eyes widened in surprise as he felt Izaya's hands wrap around his thoat. He threw Izaya off him and crawled back ward. Reaching up, he felt around his neck. It wasn't Izaya's hands he had felt around his neck, but rather a dog collar. Shizuo's anger flared as he tried to get it off. But, try as he might, he couldn't figure out how it unbuckled. Izaya laughed quitly.

"You cant get it off Shizu-chan. That collar is voice activated, and specifically designed for a pet in bondage."

Shizuo pulled at the collar, trying to tear it off, when he was suddenly shocked. Shizuo looked at Izaya. He was standing too far away so it couldn't have been him. Then, it came to him in a rush. The collar was designed so he couldn't take it off. Izaya laughed gleefully.

"Now, let's test it out shall we."

Izaya hit the button, releasing Shizuo's chains and his rage. Shizuo smiled menacingly. Wasting no time, he bolted into a dead run straight for Izaya.

"Stop."

Shizuo felt another shock. This time, even stronger than before. He stumbled for a moment, but continued on his path for blood. He only took two steps, when the pain intensified. It tore through his body, stopping him dead in his tracks. Shizuo hit the floor, his body convulsing in pain. Then, just as quick as it was there, it was gone again. Izaya leaned in, he was smiling so much his face had begun to hurt.

"It's called a shock caller my pet. And, as you can see, if you disobey me, the collar zaps you."

Shizuo lunged for Izaya tackling him to the ground. The collar shocked him again. He lay on top of Izaya, his whole body in pain. Izaya laughed and rolled Shizuo over so that he was straddling Shizuo's waist.

"Poor, poor Shizu-chan. The collar does suit you nicely though. Lets put it to the test shall we?"

Izaya got up and began walking toward the door.

"Come Shizu-chan."

The collar shocked Shizuo to life, and, much to his dismay, he was following Izaya out the door. Shizuo hadn't seen light for days, and at first he couldn't see much of anything, then his vision cleared. He was in total shock of what he saw. He expected to be somewhere in the city, but instead, he was standing in the grass surrounded by a quiet country side. A few yard away, there was a big white mansion and a horse stall to it's left. The warehouse that Shizuo was held in, was actually a barn. Shizuo gazed around him in utter shock. He just couldn't believe it.

"Do you like it? I had you moved out here after the first night. It offers more privacy than anything in the city."

Izaya continued walking, and, because of the collar, Shizuo followed. When they got to the house Izaya led Shizuo inside and up what appeared to be the grand stair case. Turning left Izaya walked down the hall, stopping at the third door. Izaya opened it and walked inside. Shizuo followed, but was amazed again by what he saw. The room was more lavish than anything he had ever seen. Hard wood floors, four post bed, ceiling length bookcases, and a large fire place at the end. Shizuo gawked at the bed, it was the fluffiest thing he had ever seen. Shizuo could feel the urge to lay down on the blankets and bury his face in the pillows, but he fought it with all his might.

"Beautiful isn't it. I designed this room specifically for you Shizu-chan. Now, take off your clothes."

Shizuo looked at Izaya, uncertain he heard him correctly. The collar shocked him again. Not enough to send him to the floor, but enough to stand as a warning. Shizuo cast his gaze to the floor, a blush rising to his cheeks, as he slowly slid off the pants he was wearing. He stood there, standing completely naked. Izaya looked at Shizuo again. He was still marveled by how big he was. Suddenly, the old joke of how the size of a man's member could be determined by his hand crossed his mind. If that was true, than Shizuo had very small hands. Izaya smiled lazily, enjoying his little game.

"Good. Now, climb onto the bed."

Shizuo did as he was told. Izaya was pleased that the collar was working. With that little device, he'll have Shizuo trained by the end of the week. Izaya walked over and hopped up onto the bed. Shizuo sat, half crouched, in the center. Izaya crawled over, his face inches from Shizuo's.

"Don't be so shy Shizu-chan. You really do have a nice body. Bigger than even I expected."

Shizuo's face grew even redder than before. Izaya leaned in, drawing close to Shizuo's ear.

"Lay down on your back."

Izaya bit Shizuo's ear playful. Shizuo shivered, he could feel something stirring down below. Shizuo did as he was told. He laid down, his head resting on one of the pillows with his arm covering his face. Izaya took off his jacket and shirt, then he began straddling Shizuo's waist. He pressed down, gently rubbing Shizuo's exposed member. Shizuo shuddered, his groin throbbed as the sexual tension began to build. Izaya leaned in and kissed Shizuo. He slid his tongue in and out, gently stroking each tiny pleasure spot. Shizuo gripped the sheets tightly, as Izaya's kisses moved lower. He ran his tongue over Shizuo's hard nipples, sending waves of pleasure through him. Shizuo moaned quietly. Izaya's head moved lower, resting just above Shizuo's groin. Shizuo looked down, meeting Izaya's gaze. The look on Shizuo's face, the heat soaring in his cheeks, was almost more than Izaya could bear. Opening his mouth wide, Izaya took Shizuo fully into his mouth. He let his tongue slide up and down Shizuo's long shaft, sucking and nibbling on the tip. Shizuo cried out, his back arched and hands grasping the bed with all his might.

"W-wait, I can't- I'm gonna-Agh!"

Unable to hold it anymore, Shizuo released, spraying Izaya's face in the process. Shizuo looked away embarrassed. Izaya laughed lightly.

"Was it really that good Shizu-chan?"

Wiping his face off on the sheets, Izaya moved to straddle Shizuo again, this time he took his pants off first. Shizuo looked at Izaya's naked body, the heat already reforming down below.

"Why, Shizu-chan, I just sucked you off and you're already hard again. What a lewd body you have."

Izaya leaned in and kissed tongue playing with the blond's. Then, to his surprise, Izaya felt Shizuo's tongue in his own mouth. Izaya smiled. Shizuo had stopped resisting him. Now it was time for some real fun. Izaya slid his hand down and wrapped it around Shizuo's cock. Shizuo moaned against Izaya's lips, hunger burning deep within him. Wrapping his arm around, Shizuo slid his hand down Izaya's back, thrusting his fingers into Izaya's entrance. Izaya broke the kiss, crying out in both pain and pleasure. Shizuo trailed his lips lower, sucking on Izaya's chest. Izaya let go of Shizuo's cock, threading his fingers up and into the blonde's hair. Shizuo sank lower, sliding his tongue up and down Izaya's shaft. Izaya moaned softly as Shizuo drove his fingers in deeper. Ecstasy was every where, they were swimming in it together. Shizuo pulled his fingers out slowly, releasing Izaya's shaft as well. Izaya looked down at Shizuo. His breathing heavily, his face dripping with pleasure. Shizuo spread Izaya's legs further. His groin throbbed painfully, resting just on the edge of Izaya's entrance. Izaya lowered himself, slowly sucking in Shizuo's cock. Izaya sank lower, drawing Shizuo in all the way. Shizuo moaned loudly, he couldn't take it any more. He had to move, and he had to do it now. Shizuo gripped Izaya's arm and rolled him onto his back. Shizuo thrusted hard, each time hitting Izaya's pleasure spot. Izaya clung to Shizuo, his nail biting into his flesh. Izaya moaned, calling out Shizuo's name. Shizuo's pace quickened, he was coming close to his release. Izaya could feel his own coming to.

"Shizu-chan, hurry, and come inside me."

Shizuo thrusted deep into Izaya, his body shuddering with his release. Izaya, feeling Shizuo's pleasure, followed with his own. They collapsed together on the bed. Their breathing heavy and strained. Izaya stroked Shizuo's hair softly, his eyes flooding with happiness.

"Now that was fun. See how much fun you can have Shizu-chan, as long as you obey my commands."

Shizuo lifted his head, meeting Izaya's gaze. Izaya could see some of that old anger, burning deep with in, but a new emotion lingered in his gaze. If Izaya didn't know any better, he would have said it was love. Shizuo leaned in and kissed Izaya hard. Izaya could feel a carnal hunger, trying to drown him in lust. Shizuo broke the kiss, pulling back to look into Izaya's eyes.

"Just wait Izaya. I'll wipe that smug grin off your face. Then we'll see who's the real master."


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya had been awake for what felt to be ten minutes, but it was just so warm he didn't want to move. He laid there, his head laying on Shizuo's chest, listening to him breath. Suddenly, he felt Shizuo stir beneath him. Looks like his happiness wasn't meant to last. Sighing softly, stretching his legs, Izaya looked up meeting Shizuo's deep brown eyes. He expected Shizuo to lash out, push him off the bed, or even try to kill him. But, he didn't. Shizuo just stared at him. Izaya was beginning to feel uneasy.

"What's wrong Shizu-chan? You're acting like a child distracted by a shiny new toy."

Shizuo said nothing, his gaze becoming even more intense. Izaya looked away, his cheeks flushing from the attention. Shizuo wrapped his hand under Izaya's chin drawing him up for a kiss. Lips parted, tongues twisting as they drank in each other's hunger. Izaya moaned, breaking the kiss as he gasped for air. His head swam, Shizuo's kisses trailing lower, sucking and biting on his flesh. Izaya moved, straddling Shizuo's waist, their cocks rubbing together. Izaya shuddered, the friction sending delicious waves dancing on his skin. Shizuo lifted Izaya up, pulling him until his head was level with Izaya's ever growing erection. Izaya gripped the headboard, moaning as Shizuo's lips wrapped around the tip of his cock. Shizuo nibbled on Izaya's tip, before pulling him deep in his mouth. Izaya cried out, his voice cracking as waves of pleasure tore through his body. Shizuo rubbed his tongue up and down, sucking hard, causing Izaya's hips to buck forward. Shizuo sucked again, loving the deep gratified moans Izaya gave. Izaya's hips bucked forward with every suck, until he was all but fucking inside Shizuo's mouth. Izaya moaned, heat building, until his release was near the edge.

"Sh-Shizu-chan, stop! I'm gonna ah!"

Izaya came, his whole body writhing in blissful passion. Shizuo swallowed, releasing Izaya's cock. Izaya sank down. His head resting on Shizuo's chest, both men trying to get their breathing under control.

"You're not supposed to swallow you idiot."

Izaya lifted his head, the smirk on his face slipping as he met Shizuo's gaze. His eyes were filled with a lust, his mouth hanging slightly agape as he tried to get his breathing under control. He looked more like a wild animal now, than Izaya had ever seen him. Shizuo leaned in and kissed Izaya. His lips sucking and pulling, hunger burning with every taste. Shizuo released a deep groan, sounding very much like an animal trapped in a cage. Lifting his leg, Shizuo rubbed Izaya's cock and ass. Izaya moaned against Shizuo's lips. He didn't know where this sudden and intense passion was coming from, but he never wanted it to stop. Shizuo rolled him over, wrapping Izaya's legs up and around his waist, pinning hid arms above his head. Shizuo grinded his hips against Izaya's, causing him to moan breaking the kiss for air. Shizuo's lips trailed lower, sucking and pulling on Izaya's flesh until his chest was covered in little red kiss marks. Shizuo brought his hand down, rubbing the marks tenderly, while holding Izaya's wrists with his other.

"Beautiful. Like rose petals fallen on a fresh sheet of snow."

Shizuo's hand traveled lower, his fingers gently brushing the edges of Izaya's entrance.

"Lets see if I can get this little flower to bloom."

Shizuo pushed his finger in, slowly opening Izaya's hole. Izaya cried out, his body shuddering from the pain.

"Agh! Shizu-chan, s-stop! It hurts!"

Shizuo cursed quietly, pulling the tip of his finger out. Then, leaning down, he proceeded to lick Izaya open. Izaya gasped, pleasure bursting from his core. He never expected Shizuo to do something like THAT, but boy, did it feel great! Shizuo began by licking the outside, enjoying the moans his little tease was producing. Then, he moved, snaking his tongue up and into Izaya's entrance. Izaya voice was beautiful, a mind numbing cry bursting from his core. Shizuo moaned as he slowly licked Izaya open, reaching up to stroke Izaya's cock. Izaya could feel the heat again, building until he was at his peek, releasing all over Shizuo's hand. He couldn't believe it. Shizuo had made him come twice and he hasn't even fucked him yet! Shizuo pulled his tongue out, meeting Izaya's gaze.

"I'm sorry, I just can't take it any more. I want you Izaya."

Izaya's cheeks burned, never had Shizuo looked at him like that before. Leaning in Shizuo kissed Izaya, his tongue stroking the inside of Izaya's mouth. Izaya broke the kiss, crying out from both pain and pleasure, as he felt Shizuo thrust into him. Shizuo kissed Izaya tenderly, feeling his body writhing underneath him. Shizuo turned his head, whispering into Izaya's ear.

"Brace yourself, I'm going to move."

Shizuo thrusted slowly, letting Izaya adjust. His pace slowly quickening with each passing minute, until he was pounding Izaya, shaking the entire bed. Shizuo released his grip on Izaya's wrists, bruises lingering on the flesh. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's back, his nail digging in, drawing little crescent pools of blood. Shizuo gripped the mattress, fingers squeezing so tight they were leaving holes. Shizuo thrusted harder, sending the tip of his cock deeper, striking Izaya's sweet spot. Izaya cried out, screaming "yes" or "harder" with every breath. It wasn't long before Izaya's body was stiffened, his back arching as he came hot and heavy all over Shizuo's chest. Feeling Izaya's release, Shizuo soon had his own, his hot seed spilling in Izaya's core. Pulling out, Shizuo collapsed on top of Izaya. They lay there, trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes, Shizuo pulled himself up and slid off the bed. Izaya looked after him, confusion contorting his face.

"Where are you going?"

Shizuo looked over his shoulder, shrugging nonchalantly.

"To take a shower. I haven't had one for over two days."

With that, Shizuo walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Izaya lay back, his mind still swimming from ecstasy. He could feel the cold air on his naked skin, and he found himself wishing that Shizuo had stayed lying with him a little longer. Izaya's cheeks flushed, his face falling as he was brought down from his high by the thoughts running through his head.

_What if Shizuo left, because he didn't want to be with Izaya longer than necessary? _

Izaya was confused. Why did it matter if Shizuo did leave because of that? But, deep down, Izaya knew why. And as he lay there, his mind drifting off to sleep, the horrible realization sounded deep and clear. He was in love with Shizuo Heiwajima. And there's nothing he could do about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Izaya opened his eyes. The sun streaming in from the window had baked him in his sleep, causing his clothes to be drenched in sweat. Izaya looked around, but he didn't see Shizuo any where.

"Shizuo?"

Izaya called him, but still got no answer. Izaya jumped out of bed and began racing around the house calling out Shizuo's name loudly, but there was no sign of the blond haired beast. Izaya ran to the front door, intending to check the horse stable and the barn, but what he saw stopped him dead cold. There, nailed to the open door, was shizuo's collar. Izaya sank to the floor. He couldn't believe it. Shizuo had left him. Really left him.

_Why did he leave me? I thought things were starting to change. I thought he was starting to love me, the way I love him. Why shizuo? Why did you leave me?_

Izaya collapsed, his cold tears hitting the white marble floor. His whole body hurt. The emptiness was unbearable. What was he going to do? Izaya lay there, the sounds of his cries filling the room. His heart broke into a thousand pieces, and all he wanted, was to die right then and there. Without his beautiful beast, his life was like quicksand, threatening to drowned him with each passing day.


End file.
